She's Mine
by malfoy1nicole2
Summary: Rachel Berry has always captured his attention and now he's going to act upon his feelings and take what he wants. This is Rachel/Puck Read the Pairings
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys so I've been reading some good Glee stories and I wanted to try it myself. I hope you enjoy it. Please no flames. If you don't like it then don't read it.

Main pairing: Rachel/Puck (my Favorite)

Side pairings: Santana/Brittany, Quinn/Finn, Kurt/?, Artie/Tina, Mercedes/ Mike

This is rated **M** for language and some graphic things though that doesn't start till later!!

*---*---*---*

Chapter 1

It had started when he had first noticed her. He was just starting his junior year and she her freshmen year. She was a tiny fragile looking thing, standing about 5'2" with big brown eyes and long brown hair. She had a small nose and full lush lips. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down. His eyes has widened when he had seen her full breast and curvy hips. She had glanced his way before quickly going to her locker, her small black skirt twirling around her. His eyes traveled down her golden brown toned legs, taking in the too short skirt, white knee high socks and black flats.

His obsession with her caused him to watch her all year, hiding his lust and slight crush behind mean taunting insults. It was his way of being close with her without it being suspicious. He still fucked every woman and girl that was hot, he did have a reputation to uphold after all. Though it was hard because all he saw was her when he fucked the others. Her cheeks would be red and her hair mused as she moaned his name.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his best friend, Finn Hudson, elbowed his side. He glared at the other senior and captain of the football team, angry that he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Come on, dude." Finn said, obvious to his friend's problems. It was one year later and Finn still had no idea who he was crushing on.

"Chill out, bro." Noah "Puck" Puckerman said, running his hand over his Mohawk.

He took one last glance at her before walking away.

_She will be mine_ he thought possessively. _Rachel Berry is so mine. _

**End of the first chapter. I know its not long but I just wanted you to get the feel of it. If you like it, I will continue it. And to my other readers, I'm working on the next chapters but Glee has got my attention. Sorry for the long wait. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I call Noah Puck or Noah, it depends on the situation so I apologize if I confuse you.

Sweet CrAzy Citrus: Thank you soo much for the review and I'm glad you like the story

Better than: I'm glad you like it

Daria103: I'm glad you find it interesting. I would like to see where this goes to because I honestly have no idea where it's going! Lol

Crimson-Kiss17: Yea sorry the last chapter was so short. I was seeing if you guys would read the story. I'm trying to make them longer

Stroplok: I'm glad you find it awesome

AriXNight: I'm glad you like it

AmethystSiri: I like the beginning though it came out differently than I had planned

WolfFlowerz: I hope you continue to find this story interesting

Xxkissesandcuddlesxx: I'll try to make them longer

*----*----*----*

Chapter 2

Rachel Berry took and deep breath, preparing herself to be crushed yet again by her secret crush, before putting on a fake smile. She smoothed down her plaid skirt and pink button up, while glancing longingly at the door that connected her room to her real room. She sat down on the pink queen sized bed to pull on her knee high socks and black flats.

_I hate wearing these! I wish I could dress like myself at school_ she thought.

She snagged a brush and roughly pulled it through her hair. Sneering at her makeup free face, she grabbed her books and purse before walking downstairs toward the kitchen. She stopped in the hall way to set her stuff down before rushing into the kitchen. She relaxed when she saw her Dad, Andrew, sitting on the table, his dark brown eyes narrowed in concentration as he studied the legal paper work in front of him.

_That's the price of being one of the best lawyers_ she thought fondly as she grabbed an apple to eat and kissed her Dad's cheek as she sat next to him.

"Where's Daddy?" Rachel asked.

"Upstairs." Her Dad said before glancing at his watch, "He has a conference in New York this week. He and I are going to stay there for a week."

Rachel nodded and watched her dad grab all his things. Andrew leaned over and kissed his daughters cheeks as he walked out. Rachel took one last bite out of her apple before throwing it in the trash. She yelled bye to her dad as she picked up her things by the door and grabbed her Prada sunglasses that were on the table. Rachel walked out to her car that her dad's bought for her sixteenth birthday. It was a silver 2010 Aston Martin BDS. She had been the envy and talked of everyone in the .

Rachel slid into the seat and grinned when the engine purred to life. She plugged in her iPod and pressed play. Instantly Bust your Window boomed through the car's speakers. Rachel smiled and began to sing along. She pulled out of her driveway and drove to school. As William McKinley High came into view, Rachel lowered the volume on her stereo. She found a parking spot and quickly pulled in. She ignored everyone's stares and she walked passed them, she was too used to them to let them bug her anyways. She walked up to her locker and spun her lock around to the right numbers.

_Seven, twenty-one, three._ She thought as she spun the dial.

The lock popped open and she grabbed her books for English and Math. Before she could close it though, a body leaned against the locker next to her. Rachel tinced when she saw who it was. She decided to ignore him until her went away but to her surprise he opened his mouth to say something.

"Hey, Berry." Noah "Puck" Puckerman said.

"Puckerman, what do you want?" Rachel asked a little more coldly then she wanted to.

She internally winced when she saw his hurt look. _I'm so sorry Noah!_ She thought.

Before she could say sorry, he turned and walked away. _Good going Berry! _She thought. _The one time he talks to you, you act like a bitch._

The bell rang, signaling the last minute before class started. Rachel hurried to her math class and decided to put the Noah incident in the back of her mind.

* * *

Noah sighed. He could still smell Berry's scent, which almost immediantly had caused a problem for him that he had trouble hiding. This made him surprised because it had never happened that fast.

_Geez, if I get hard talking to her, now am i supposed to do anything around her? _ He wondered.

Noah closed his eyes and blocked out his chemist teacher's voice. He put his head on his desk and as his mind wondered, brown eyes flashed in front of his. He could practically hear Rachel's reaction to him sleeping in class.

"Noah, you can't fall asleep in class! How are you going to graduate?" Rachel's voice was filled with love and support, at least in his mind.

He sighed once more before lifting his head off the desk. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to go to glee so he could watch his Rachel.

_As long as she doesn't sing another love song with Finn. I mean he doesn't sound as good as her. _He thought jealously.

The bell rang, saving an imaginary Finn from getting beaten up by and imaginary Puck. Noah got up and strolled out of class, a small smirk on his face which caused many girls to stop and stare at him in lust. He easily ignored them, to use to their stares for them to bother him. He wasn't surprised to see that he was one of the last ones that walked into glee. His gaze instantly zeroed in on Rachel, who was talking to Mercedes, a chill dark skinned girl with a badass attitude, and Kurt, the proud gay. They were smiling and laughing at something Kurt was saying. Finn was in the corner with Quinn, though Puck could see him throwing glances at Rachel ever now and then. Matt and Mike, two junior football players, were entertaining Santana and Brittany, two Cheerios and lovers. Puck walked in and sat two seats behind Rachel. He let her voice wash over him as he closed his eyes.

"So when are you going to tell her?" an annoyingly high male voice asked.

"What? Tell who?" Puck asked, deciding to play stupid when he opened his eyes to look at Kust who had left Rachel and Mercedes.

Kurt just smiled and raised his eyebrow. Puck sighed, annoyed that Kurt had figured out who his crush was.

"Look, it ain't gonna happen so drop it." Puck snapped.

Kurt shook his head. "You'd be surprised."

With that Kurt turned and went back to Mercedes and Rachel, leaving Puck sitting there gaping at him. Kurt's words raced though his head.

_I might have a chance! _He thought excitedly.

He turned his attention back to Rachel. Her face was animated as she talked and laughed. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, causing it to fall in soft waves down her back. Before Puck could stare any longer, Mr. Shue walked in waving a bunch of papers.

"Ok guys, I have the perfect duet!" Mr. Shue said a big grin on his face.

Puck froze and threw a glance at Rachel, whose back had stiffened. He sighed and resigned to his fate. After all, Finn and Rachel were the ones who did duets. He unconsciously held his breath, hoping it wasn't a love song.

_Please don't be a love song_ he thought desperately.

"I know we usually do older songs but I wanted to try something else." Mr. Shue said as he handed out the music sheet, unaware of Puck's thoughts.

Puck froze when he saw the title on the song. He froze and sent a glare at Mr. Shue and Finn. The title read Crush by David Archuleta.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone that added me onto your Favorite author/ story and those who put my story on their favorites/ alerts.

As you read you will be able to tell that I don't like Quinn at all. I'm sorry to those that do but Im going to bash her ALOT in the beginning.

BTW: I own Nothing (I might put in my own characters later though)

Reviewers:

Onetreefan: I'm glad you like it.

Xxkissesandcuddlesxx: I'm glad you love it

SnapeLikesMyPatronus: I'm glad you like the pairing. I have always been a fan of Rachel/Puck. I'm trying to make the chapters longer.

CrazyCutie1702: I'm glad you enjoy reading it!!!

Sweetcaroline1986: I love a jealous Puck and believe me, he will have a hard time getting Rachel even though she likes him she just doesn't trust him.

.lover: I know right :P

Sweet CrAzY Citrus: I totally agree with you!

On with the Story

Chapter 3

"Rachel, Finn. Do you think you guys can take this one?" Mr. Shue asked, looking at his two best singers. He was smiling like a two year old waiting to see his favorite show.

Puck saw the pissed off look on Quinn's face along with Finn's surprised one. Puck snorted and shook his head. He then turned to Rachel but she wasn't even looking up. Before anyone could move or start, Rachel's head snapped up.

"Mr. Shue, I don't think I can do this song. I believe Mercedes would have a better chance at singing this than I would."

Silence met Rachel's exclamation. Never had Rachel given up a song, even Mr. Shue looked surprised. Everyone glanced at each other. Mercedes looked dumbstruck, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. Kurt's hand was covering his mouth in shock and everyone else just stared.

"Okay. Mercedes, you and Finn then. May I ask why?" Mr. Shue asked, looking confused.

Puck looked at Rachel, wondering why she would give up any song. Her answer surprised him.

"I think Mercedes could sing it better," was all she said shrugging.

Puck frowned; he could tell she was lying. He watched her all practice. She never looked at Finn or anybody, instead her eyes stayed glued to her paper. She barely moved and she didn't seem into the song at all, in fact you could barely hear her. Puck could see her eyes darting to the door, like she expected someone to walk in at any minute. Her hands were twisted and she kept biting her lip. Puck nearly groaned when she first did it but he managed to catch himself in time.

_ Now is not the time to day dream about Rachel _he thought.

The bell rang, stopping practice in the middle of the song. Everyone moved around trying to get their things together. Rachel, not even bothering to stay and talk to Mercedes and Kurt, was the first one out the door. Puck stood up immediately and followed her, following her humming.

"Hey Berry," he said as he leaned against the locker next to hers. He frowned when she tensed.

_I haven't even done anything! _He thought and wondered what he had to do to get her trust.

* * *

He had been watching her during rehearsal, ever since she had given up the song. His eyes seemed to burn a hole through her and see every one of her secrets. She had rushed out to get away from those burning eyes.

_His gaze is unnerving _she thought and shuddered, her cheeks turning red.

She walked to her locker, humming Bless the Broken Road (*1). As she unlocked her locker a body leaned against the lockers next to hers. She instinctively knew who it was.

"Hey Berry," Puck said, his gaze running up and down her body.

Rachel tensed, reading herself to be teased and to stop her body's reaction to Puck being so close. She was surprised by his next comment.

"So, Berry, what are you doing this weekend?" Puck asked casually,his eyes on her face.

Rachel turned to him and narrowed her eyes, instantly suspicious. She took in his cocky attitude and smirk. He was wearing low riding worn jeans and a black shirt that clung to all of his muscles. She smothered a gasp and glanced at his face.

"Why?" she asked.

Puck's eyebrows rose before he grinned. "Well Sugar, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me."

Rachel's first reaction was surprise until she began to think about it and who was asking her.

_I wish he meant it and actually liked me like I like him_ she thought sadly, her eyes growing darker in her sadness. She shifted from foot to foot, trying to stop the tears that wanted to emerge. She must have done it well because Puck didn't even notice them.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts before answering him, "Thank you for your offer but it seems I have plans."

With that she turned and walked away, not noticing the crowed of Glee members that had gathered around them.

* * *

Puck could see the joy then the sadness flash in Rachel's eyes. He stood there wondering what she would say. His palms were sweating and he felt like he was going to throw up. Sure he hadn't meant to ask but he was glad she did.

_Why am I nervous? It's just Berry. _He wondered though deep down he knew it was more.

Her answer made him freeze and his heart to break.

"Thank you for your offer but I seem to have plans," was all she said before she walked away. Puck stood there, glancing longingly after her.

"Why would you ask the Freak out?" a whiney aggravating voice asked from behind him.

_What did I ever see in her? _He wondered as he turned around and zeroed in on Quinn who was standing next to Finn with her arm wrapped around his waist. Her words pissed him off to no end that he could stop the words from flowing out of his mouth.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Because she ain't a Cheerio I can't like her? You are not my mother!" Puck snapped.

Everyone stared at him in shock, before glancing at Finn to see if he would stick up for Quinn. Finn mearly shrugged and walked out the door, following Rachel. Quinn let out a gasp and tears filled her eyes. Puck looked away in disgust as Santana went to comfort her.

"You know he's right." An unexpected voice said.

Puck's head snapped up to see Brittany glaring at Quinn in disapproval. Everyone was stunned; Brittany never disagreed with Quinn and Santana.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked, clearly annoyed with her lover.

"Quinn has no right telling Puck who he can and can't date. You didn't want him, Quinn. You left him. He didn't leave you. Yea, he's going to move on. His life isn't revolved around you. Besides Rachel's a nice girl, there's nothing wrong with liking her and wanting to date her." Brittany stated making everyone's mouth drop open.

"One more word and I'll kick you off the Cheerio's!" Quinn screamed as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Don't bother. I quit." Brittany sneered, "I don't want to be on a team that's run by a jealous bitch. Youll get your uniform tomorrow."

With that said, Brittany walked out with Mike and Matt.

"Good going, white girl." Mercedes said, pride filling her voice.

She and Kurt walked away with Artie and Tina following. Puck grinned and followed, leaving Quinn and Santana there. As he yelled good bye to the other Glee members he looked around the parking lot and was surprised to see Finn's truck still there. He scanned the parking lot until he found him leaning against Rachel's car, making her laugh. His mouth snapped shut as he watched her climb in and drive away.

* * *

Rachel was at her car when Finn caught up with her.

"Hey, Rach" was all her said as he stood next to her, his hands in his pockets and a serious expression.

Rachel smiled at him and threw her books into the passenger's seat. She turned the car on before facing Finn.

"Hey. Finn, what's up?" Rachel fiddled with her sunglasses, nervously.

"I think Puck likes you." Finn said, bluntly. "I don't want you to get hurt so stay away from him when you're by yourself. I've known Puck forever and he's not one to get tangled up with. You deserve better than him. "

Rachel looked at him closely, surprise cursing though her. She smiled and shook her head. She could feel the tears wanting to swell up in her eyes but she blinked them away.

_How I wish that is true_ she thought.

"I think you mistaken" was all she could manage, her voice threatening to become chocked up.

She gave a small smile and laugh before climbing in and driving away. Tears gathered in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She tried to get Puck out of her mind but his question kept floating around, whispering in her ear. She cursed Puck and plugged in her iPod. She pressed play and laughed bitterly when she heard the song, more tears flowing out. It was Happily Never After (*2)

_This song is about me and Puck, though we were never together. _ She thought as she sang along

I don't think I want this anymore  
As she drops the ring to the floor  
She says to herself you've left before  
This time you will stay gone that's for sure

And he shouted something as  
She dragged her suitcase down the path  
To the driveway  
She had never gone that far

Normally this would be the time that she  
Let him talk her out of leaving  
But this time without crying  
As she got into her car, she said

No, happily never after  
That just ain't for me because finally  
I know I deserve better after all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall

As she drove away she starts to smile  
Realized she hadn't for a while  
No destination, she drove for miles  
Wondering why she stayed in such denial

Laughing about the way he shouted something as  
She dragged her suitcase down the path  
To the driveway  
She had never gone that far

Normally this would be the time that she  
Let him talk her out of leaving  
But this time without crying  
As she got into her car, she said

No, happily never after  
That just ain't for me because finally  
I know I deserve better after all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall

I'm done, I'm done, said, I'm so done  
So done, I'm so done  
I'm free, I'm free, said, I'm so free  
I'm so free, I'm so free

She inhaled an air she'd never breathed before  
The air of no drama no more 'cause she said

No, happily never after  
That just ain't for me because finally  
I know I deserve better after all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall

No, happily never after  
That just ain't for me because finally  
I know I deserve better after all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall

Another teardrop fall  
I'll never let, no, I'll never let  
No, I'll never let another teardrop fall

She parked in her driveway and quickly wiped her tears away.

"No more, Berry. You do not cry over a guy!" she told herself.

Rachel got out and walked into her house. She left her things by the door and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing an apple she looked at the note left by her dads.

Ray-Ray,

Your Daddy and I will be gone all weekend and next week. Behave and take care of the house

Love

Dad and Daddy

Rachel smiled, crumpled the note and threw it away along with her half-eaten apple. She walked upstairs after grabbing her things. After tossing it into the room where all her school things were she entered her real room.

* * *

Puck was unaware of his clenching fists. All he could think about was hurting Finn because he had something Puck didn't have: Rachel's friendship.

"Puck!" Puck blinked and was surprised to see Finn standing in front of him, waving his hand in his face.

"Finn," he said coolly and smirked inwardly when he saw Finn flinch before a determined look came across his face.

"Stay away from Rachel." Finn told him.

Puck stared at Finn, unable to get over the fact that Finn told him to stay away from Rachel.

"Excuse me?" Puck's voice held disbelief.

"You heard me. Stay away from Rachel. She doesn't need you screwing her then leaving her whenever you feel like it. She needs a stable boyfriend, one that wants to hey to know her, love her and be with her." Finn said.

Before Puck could either punch Finn in the face or yell at him, Finn's phone went off. Finn turned and walked away to answer his phone. Puck knew that what Finn said about Rachel needing a stable loving boyfriend was correct. Puck grinned.

_Imma be that boy. _Was all he thought before walking over to his truck and driving away.

* * *

Blue eyes watched as Puck's truck drove off before drifting to Finn, who was still on his phone.

_Freak stole one of them and the other is defending her. There's no way I'm losing both of them_

With that thought, Quinn began to think of a way to ruin the Freak.

End

(*1)- Song by Rascal Flatts

(*2)- Song by Pussycat Dolls


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Friday, the last day of school before the weekend. Rachel was sitting in her last period, furiously writing down the notes her history teacher was giving. She roughly swiped her hair out of her face as she wrote down the last few words. The bell rang just as she was setting down her pen. Rachel grinned and quickly looked over her notes, making sure they were readable. She nodded, satisfied when she saw they were.

"Okay, guys. Do the next chapter. It's due next class." Her teacher called out as the students ran out of the room.

Rachel threw all her things together and walked out of class. She tossed her unwanted books into her locker and grabbed the books she need for the weekend. She began to go over her day to make sure she didn't forget anything. She had noticed the glares Quinn was sending her all day and wondered what she had done this time. She just shrugged it off though, she hadn't done anything wrong. She had also noticed the tension between Santana and Brittany, though they tried to hide it. She was dreading going to Glee and wondered if she could skip it. She shook her head as soon as the thought passed through her mind. She wasn't going to be pushed out of a club she had been an original member of. As she was slowly walking towards Glee, her phone went off. She sighed, wondering who it was, before answering it.

"Hello?" she asked pleasantly. She rolled her eyes at her own fake voice.

"Yo, gurl! What's up?" a voice asked. It was loud and demanding. Rachel instantly knew who it was.

"Jacquel?" she asked, a smile blooming over her face.

"Ya, gurl. Who else would dis be?" Jacquel asked. Rachel could hear the booming music in the back ground and someone yelling at Jacquel to get off the phone.

Rachel laughed; glad to hear from her childhood friend. She turned, deciding not to go to glee, and walked to her car. She wanted to talk to her friend more than she wanted to sing.

"Where you at?" Jacquel asked, causing Rachel to grin. Jacquel never changed. She was still loud and demanding and didn't care what people thought of her.

"At my car, goin' home." Rachel said and unlocked her door. She tossed all her things in and leaned against her car.

"Yo, call me when you get home. I got somethin' to tell you!" Jacquel said, as someone kept yelling at her to get off.

"MK," Rachel said and hung up.

Before Rachel could get in, a voice called her name. Rachel turned and was surprised to see Brittany walking towards her. Rachel was surprised to see Brittany in a pair of skinny jeans, high heels and a tank top. Brittany's blonde hair was hanging lose and was curling. That's when Rachel remembered that Brittany had quit the Cheerios, though Rachel didn't know why.

"Hi, Brittany," Rachel said, confused at why Brittany was talking to her. She swung her car keys around her index finger to keep herself busy.

"You're not going to Glee?" Brittany asked, glancing at her car keys and open door.

Rachel shook her head, "No. I have things to do at home."

Brittany nodded, looking disappointed. "You wanna come over this weekend?"

Rachel was surprised but gave a hesitant nod. "Sure, I think I can. Here, can you call me and tell me when?"

"Great!" Brittany said and wrote down the number Rachel gave her. Brittany had a huge smile on her face as she walked away.

Rachel got into her car and drove home. As soon as she pulled into her driveway, she pulled out her phone and hit call twice to call back Jacquel. Jacquel's phone rang and rang before it went to voice mail. Rachel sighed, wishing Jacquel had picked up so they could talk. Rachel got out of her car and walked up to her room, her iPod playing in her ears. She was singing along with In My Head by Jason Derulo. She grinned when she walked into her room with all her weekend things.

Unlike her school room, this room was painted purple with a black queen sized bed under the window. Her closet was filled with clothes that were skimpy and tight in all sorts of colors. Her clothes ranged from Skinny jeans to booty shorts and tank tops to tube tops. She had cd's everywhere, with Alternative, Rap, and Hip-hop music. Rachel walked over to her dresser and pulled out her pink bikini with a white stripe from Victoria's Secret. She quickly stripped, tossed her clothes into the dirty laundry and put the bikini on. She grabbed her giant towel from the closet in the hallway and slipped on her sunglasses. She jumped down the stairs and went outside to tan by the pool. She spread her towel out on the chair and laid on her back. She sighed, feeling the sun soak into her body. She put her iPod in her ears and pressed play to finish her song.

_If I get hot, I'll just jump into the pool_ she decided and closed her eyes.

She was lying there peacefully before she was interrupted.

"Hey, Berry."

Rachel didn't even need to open her eyes to know who was standing there but she sighed and opened then to look at Noah Puckerman. Her eyes widened behind her shades. He was dressed in low riding swim shorts, his tan skin gleaming. His muscles bulged under the weight of his equipment. She was beginning to imagine what it would be like with his arms around her when she was thrown out of her thoughts by Noah clearing his throat. Rachel blinked and looked at his face. She faced her eyebrow in question.

"Your fathers called me to clean the pool." Puck explained as his eyes roamed over her barely clad body.

Rachel nodded, her voice suddenly gone, and closed her eyes. She was laying there for a while before she noticed there was no noise. She opened her eyes once again to see Noah standing just where she had last seen him, his eyes roaming over her body. Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Is there something you needed?" Rachel asked, somewhat annoyed that he kept staring at her when she was trying to relax.

Noah shook his head and gave her a smile that melted her heart though she still glared at him.

"Nothing, babe." Noah said and started to clean the pool.

Rachel pushed her shades back down before flipping over onto her back. Her mind wondered to Noah and how it would be to kiss him. She laid there until her back felt hot, then she flipped back over.

"Okay Berry. I'm done." Noah announced.

Rachel opened her eyes and sat up. Noah was standing in front of her, his skin glistening with water and sweat. Rachel let her eyes roam over his body as she stood and stretched.

"Well thanks you." Rachel said.

Noah nodded his eyes on her mouth. Rachel nervously wet her lips. Before she could say anything, Noah yanked her close and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Puck couldn't believe how soft Rachel's body and lips were. He ran his tongue across her lips and slipped in when she gasped. He could taste peppermint and strawberry in her mouth. He swept his tongue all through her mouth, wanting to taste all of her. He could feel her hands clutching his shoulders and pressing her body against his. He was surprised to feel her tongue meet his. He groaned and felt her shiver. He pulled way and nearly took her then and there when she moaned. He opened his eyes to take in her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes.

"This ain't over yet, Berry. Imma show you the man I can be," with that promise Noah turned, grabbed his stuff and walked out.

He could still taste Berry on his lips and he tossed his things into the bed of his truck. He grinned when he remembered her pressing against him.

"Well, I guess it's just you, my hand, me and a very cold shower. " Noah murmured and looked down at the bulge in his pants. He shook his head and took off.

*____*____*____*

Rachel watched Noah's back as he walked off. His words kept replaying in her head. _Imma show you the man I can be. _ Those words had sent shivers down her spine and heat to her core. He touched her lips and smiled. _I may love you Noah but you aren't getting me that easy! _With that she turned and walked back into the house, a little sway to her hips and thoughts running through her head.

**END**

**I hoped you guys liked it! **

**HELP**

**I need your guys' help with finding a story, Its Noah/Rachel. All I can remember is that they were dating and Noah gave Rachel his letterman. In one of the games Noah got really hurt and had to go to the hospital and when he went to watch a game they had a ceremony and they said that no one could wear Noah's number anymore. If ya'll know what this story is I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me!!! **


End file.
